


The Things We Say When The Day Has Been Long

by Crowleysheiress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hux has a crush, I'm not sure though judge for yourself, Introspection, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Maybe OOC, Post-Canon, i think, it's fluffy for them I guess, kinda he is definitely injured, not that he would ever admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysheiress/pseuds/Crowleysheiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Starkiller Base Hux decides to brief Kylo Ren personally on further developments. Turns out talking to him affects Hux more than he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Say When The Day Has Been Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Okay, so this is my first Kylux fanfiction, I'm completely obsessed with these trashcans and guessing by you reading this piece of fiction I guess you are too. I just hope you will like it.  
> I have seen the actual movie only once, so please correct me if you find anything that may be wrong one way or another. Also, I'm not a native english speaker, so please excuse any grammer or vocab mistakes and kindly point them out to me if they bother you.   
> Eh, I guess that's it, hope you will enjoy this :)

Kylo Ren wasn’t a very happy indivindual under normal, or even good, circumstances. The few times Hux had seen him without his mask, the other man had always looked as if his last meal had been replaced with a plate of gundark meat.

But his current level of sourness was impressive, even for him.

„Well, don’t you look well?“ was the first thing Hux said when he entered Ren’s patient’s room. Usually he wouldn’t have dared to say something like that to Kylo, not because he feared Ren, but rather Supreme Leader Snoke’s wrath, whom Ren would eventually snitch him to.  
But today he had witnessed the greatest and most devastating attack by the resistance so far, the Starkiller Base had been destroyed, a thing Hux hadn’t even thought was possible, and while the evacuation had been started early and proceeded fast, a considerable number of stormtroopers had been reported missing in action. Comprimising, right now he was in absolutely no mood to restrain his mean remarks.

Ren’s glare was utterly murderous. Even though the man’s social skills were nearly non-existent, he could atleast distinguish between honest questions and sarcastic ones.

Hux was not afraid of Ren, but the other’s stare would have made him atleast uncomfortable under ordinary circumstances. But right now, wearing soft, cream-coloured, MedBay tunics, propped up by a mountain of pillows and with bacta-patches covering most of his face and torso, Kylo Ren looked about as intimidating as a newborn Ewok.

Hux decided that ignoring Ren’s enraged expression would be the more satisfying thing to do, so he stepped through the room and sat down gingerly on the edge of a plastic chair next to Kylo’s bed.

By then Ren seemed to have realised that Hux was utterly unimpressed by his countenance and resigned to staring at him with a expression that came dangerously close to pouting.

Both of them stayed quiet for a while, waiting for who would make the first move of something that would undoubtly become an awkward conversation.  
In the end, it had to be Hux, of course.

„We weren’t able to intercept the resistance fleet. The Millenium Falcon escaped from our grasp too.“  
Hux noticed how Ren’s eye, the one that wasn’t covered by a bacta-patch, twitched slightly and the other man licked his lips nervously before asking the question Hux had expected since he entered the room.

„…So, you didn’t caught the girl?“

The initial response that came to his mind was a sarcastic remark.   
Well, I just told you that their ship escaped us, what do you think? Crossed his mind, but Ren obviously wasn’t in a good mood and triggering one of his temper tantrums could bring significiant damage to the room and Ren‘s physical wellbeing, as well as his own.

„No“ he said in the end and leaned back on his chair. Hux watched as the other man looked down and started picking on a loose thread in his blanket, suddenly lost in thought.

„Phasma survived though, turns out Solo and the Wookie locked her in the trash compactor.“ He said lightly, breaking the silence. „She was competent enough to be able to rescue herself.“ The slight jab escaped him before he could stop it and for a heartbeat he was sure that would trigger the man into one of his ridiculous outbursts, but to his utter surprise, Ren didn’t react at all. Hux was fairly sure though, that his face turned a slightly darker shade of pink, or atleast the parts of his face he could see. And his eye twitched again, probably some kind of nervous habit.

He would have loved to blame Kylo for what happened today. Really, he would. Blaming everything on the failure of one particualur person would have made comprehending today’s events so much easier.

But Hux had never been one to go the easy way and, besides, he wasn’t able to believe, that one man alone could screw up this bad. He just had to believe that the awful things that happened today were the result of a series of unfortunate slip-ups and mistakes, rather than solely Ren’s fault. Also he wasn’t sure if he would be able to look Ren in the eye again, if he kept on thinking that it may have been his fault, so he decided to entirely dismiss this thought.

And even though he hated admitting it to himself, with Ren looking this pathetic, he was unable to hate him right now. Be irritated with him, yes. Pity him, definitely. But hate him? No, not right now. However, he was positive he would have enough oppurtunities for that later.

Hux sat up straight on his chair again and waited for Ren to say something. There wasn’t any indication that the other man would start talking though, he was still staring down at his covers, eyes slightly glazed over, maybe from being lost deep in thought, maybe from being pumped full with painkillers. Not that it really mattered though, if Ren didn’t have anything to add he should really leave. The only reason he was here anyway was because Phasma was showering the horrible stench of the trash compactor off her body and while he usually was completely unscrupulous when it came to giving unpleasant tasks to Stormtroopers, he felt like briefing Kylo Ren was something he had to do himself.

Now that he was apparantly done, he wanted to leave. Or atleast the sane, logical, Hux-like part of him wanted to leave. But another part of him, a part of which he thought had been destroyed during his time at the Imperial Academy, that part wanted to say to say something consoling to Ren.  
What was even wrong with him?

Maybe the seemingly endless walk over the freezing and collapsing Starkiller Base, while carrying an unconscious Kylo Ren, had damaged the chemical wiring in his brain somehow. 

It was probably Ren’s fault anyway.

Still, before he could stop himself, the usually well controlled General Hux heard himself saying:  
„I am convinced that the girl was merely lucky to win over you.“

Okay, that was new to him, but he said it himself so there had to be some truth to that.

Hux’s statement had immediatly put Ren out of his thoughts and now he stared at Hux with an expression of utter surprise.

„You are?“ he asked with almost comedic disbelief.

„… Yes. You are very competent when it comes to your particular kind of skills.“

While he did consider Ren very capable in working with that „Force“, regardless of his incompetence when dealing with his own temper, he never intended to actually tell him that. Until now, apparantly.

„You think so?“ asked Ren again, completely flabbergasted.

Hux could feel his ears heat up and he damned his light skin colour for making him blush so easily.

„I’m trying to be nice to you, can’t you just accept what I say and be quiet?“ he snapped and crossed his arms in front of his chest, praying that his blushing didn’t get worse.

Kylo was quiet after that, but Hux could feel his gaze resting on him, even though he was staring at a really interesting dark smudge on the floor.

„I should leave now!“ He said after minutes of uncomfortable silence had passed „I still got a lot of work to do!“

„Of course you do“ muttered Kylo and leaned back onto his pillow-mountain, focusing his attention on the ceiling, while Hux stiffly stood up and stalked across the room.

He was nearly out of the door when he heard Ren say „Thank you“ so soft he almost missed it.

And then he knew that the colour of his face could probably compete with the colour of his hair when he himself squeezed out an even softer „You’re welcome“.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it.  
> Hope you liked it, I definitely liked writing it.
> 
> I have a Tumblr by the way. http://crowleysheiress.tumblr.com/


End file.
